


It all falls down

by Fallingunderground13



Series: Ash's Adventures in Devildom [6]
Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Dancing, Dimension Travel, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Sharing a Bed, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:07:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23584330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fallingunderground13/pseuds/Fallingunderground13
Summary: After having an exciting trip to London with Mammon, Satan and Lucifer. Your happiness is short lived once you reveal the the truth to Lucifer. ( spoilers if you haven't read through lesson 14)
Relationships: Beelzebub & Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Main Character & Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Main Character & Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Series: Ash's Adventures in Devildom [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1691506
Comments: 1
Kudos: 100





	1. Chapter 1

I was starting to feel as if having one of the brother’s flip their demonic switch and me and threaten my life was a sort of right of passage? While no less terrifying each time, It definitely wasn’t catching me by surprise anymore. Satan and I seemed to have a silent agreement that for the most part we’d mutually, politely ignore each other. Even when he lent me books or let me hide from Mammon in his room, there was never much interaction going on. He was the avatar of wrath and I didn’t want to be on the receiving end of it so I tried to keep a polite distance.

Then things changed, Satan had become more curious about my intentions after I secured a pact with Asmo at the retreat. He had wanted a pact with me then for the sole purpose of aggravating Lucifer but that was counterproductive to my plans. I needed a pact with Satan but I couldn’t do it under these terms. I knew my rejection would probably trigger his wrath and I was once again lucky that Lucifer intervened, however this whole body swap situation was completely unexpected.

Now I found myself on another trip to the human realm, with an unlikely trio of Lucifer, Satan and Mammon. Ironically, Mammon didn’t want to go on this trip to the human realm but Lucifer was making him go anyway. Fortunately for me, Satan dropped his grudge with me, too focused on his issues with Lucifer and the task at hand. It was strange when I’d find myself gravitating towards Satan's body because of my natural inclination to keep distance between myself and Lucifer until I remembered that Lucifer was in Satan's body. Then I’d find myself bantering easily with Satan but at the same time unnerved by his speech and mannerisms coming out of Lucifer’s body. I was seeing Lucifer’s face make expressions I’d never expected to ever see, and was it totally weird that Satan’s mannerism were bringing out a whole new level of charm and beauty to Lucifer's usually cool and placid face? Lucifer’s face was cold flawless beauty, but when Satan used that face to smile in the way that reached all the way to the eyes I could see the morning star. On the flipside, Lucifer’s cool confident assured demeanor was taking Satan to a new height of sexy. 

As was becoming my new normal, a simple trip to try to find a witch resulted in living out our own version of Murder on the Orient Express. As awful as it sounds, I actually had a lot of fun playing detective with Satan which was especially comical in Lucifer's body. After the train had reached its next stop, we all had no unload and made our statements with the authorities. It was very hard keeping a straight face through it all, what would the policemen think if they knew demons,the avatars of the seven deadly sins were supplying witness statements after solving the case for them? It was just too much, but I managed to keep my giggles inside my brain. 

Now we were back on the train heading back towards London, it was past midnight and we had several hours before we’d be back in London so Lucifer suggested we all get some rest. We had one private suite on the train and it only had one bed. 

“OK. I get the bed with Ash! You losers can fend for yerselves!” Mammon rubbed his hands together, grabbed my wrist and started dragging me towards the bed.    
  
“M-mMammon!” I shouted in alarm, digging my heels in and wriggling out of his grasp. Sure we’d shared a bed on multiple occasions but not in front of his brothers. The idea that he was even suggesting it had shocked me.

“I can sleep on the couch!” I insisted. “You three can take the bed.”

“No chance! I’m not sharing a bed with them.” Mammon made a face.

“I’m not catching his stupid.” Satan made a disdainful expression with Lucifer’s face. “I’m taking the couch.” he sniffed.

I shot him an exasperated look. “F-fine! I’ll sleep in that chair then.” I sat in the single overstuffed chair in the suite. 

“Don’t be ridiculous. You’ll sleep in the bed or else you wont get any sleep.” Lucifer said in a tone of finality as he started undressing. I looked around and found all of them in similar states of undress. Blushing I looked away.  _ How was I going to get any sleep surrounded by these hot male bodies?!  _ I thought shamefully. 

I looked around, I really didn’t want to sleep in all my clothes but there was no way I was sleeping in my underwear. I snatched up Satan’s green sweater, it was very soft. “Uh would you mind if I slept in this?” I looked between Satan and Lucifer not sure who to ask since the sweater was technically Satan’s but Lucifer was the one wearing it. Satan nodded and Lucifer shrugged, neither caring one way or another. I ducked behind the chair, the only thing in the room large enough to provide me a sliver of privacy. “Don’t look!” I barked as I quickly pulled my clothes off and pulled the sweater over my head. It was soft, and smelled like old books and coffee beans.

I timidly approached the bed looking between Mammon and Lucifer, Mammon was glaring at Lucifer as if that would somehow make him disappear. I quickly slid under the covers and curled up on my side on the closest edge of the bed while Lucifer got in on the other side. 

“Move over, I’m not sleeping next to him!” Mammon hissed pushing my shoulder.

“You can always sleep on the floor.” Satan snorted. 

“Shut up!” Mammon grumbled as he rolled me to the middle of the bed sliding under the covers after me, muttering underneath his breath something about his brothers always ruining everything. 

The room was quiet except the sounds of our collective breathing. I had never felt more awkward in my life, stuck between pride and greed, I tossed and turned, I hated sleeping on my back and I didn’t feel comfortable facing Lucifer but I didn’t feel at ease with my back turned to him either. After several minutes of this Mammon groaned and Lucifer spoke “If you don’t stop moving I’m going to have to restrain you.” Lucifer said calmly. 

I stilled immediately and heard a chuckle from the couch. “You’d better not while you’re in my body Lucifer. If my half naked body is going to be restraining Ash, it’ll be while I’m in it.” Satan jokes, at least I hoped he was. I could feel my heart pounding in my chest at the thought of being restrained by either of them. 

“Come here.” Mammon grunted, rolling over he pulled my back towards his chest and locked his arms around me. “No one’s touching or restraining my human.” he muttered sleepily. Despite my embarrassment I felt my body relax against Mammon and his familiar touch. 

“There’s nothing to worry about there. If Ash ever desired my attention it would only be while I possessed my own body.” his tone was smug. I was facing him and the room was so dark I couldn’t see him very well except that I knew he was looking at me. Again I was unnerved by seeing Lucifer stare at me so intently as he was known to do, but through Satan's eyes. 

“Go to sleep.” he whispered and shut his own eyes. 

I’m not sure when I fell asleep or how long I’d slept but when I woke up I felt like I was sandwiched between two furnaces. I felt hot naked skin against my own when my eyes flew open trying to process what was going on. I felt Mammon’s hot breath on my neck, his lips muttering against my skin... “Mmm...goldie….mmm.” I could feel his erection prodding me in the back to my mortification. We’d slept in this position many times but he always left before I woke up so this had never been...an issue…

Then I realized he wasn’t the only one guilty of copping a feel when I realized that my legs were tangled up in Lucifers and one of his or should I say Satan’s hands was firmly grasping my hip and I had no idea when I lost the sweater. I was frozen torn between wanting to scream and being aroused. 

Suddenly I saw Satan in Lucifer’s body standing at the foot of the bed looking at us with amusement. I was looking at him with pleading eyes and mouthed “HELP!” to him. He was holding the sweater I wore to bed. 

“Ahem!” Satan cleared his throat loudly. “We’ll be pulling into the London station in 20 minutes and you may want to stop molesting Ash in her sleep.” he stated loudly enough to wake his brothers. I shot daggers at him with my eyes as that wasn’t exactly the sort of help I was looking for. I started untangling myself from them as they woke up. Lucifer at least had the decency to look embarrassed when he realized he was touching me. 

I elbowed Mammon who wasn’t letting go. “Did you take my shirt off while I was sleeping?!” I accused him. “Ow! What’s the big idea?!”

“Actually Ash,” Satan smiled in amusement again. “I think you got too hot between my two brothers because I woke up to you muttering and tossing it off yourself while you were sleeping.”

“Oh.” I felt my cheeks growing hotter. I moved past Mammon and dragged the whole sheet with me until I found my clothes and quickly dressed, avoiding eye contact with any of them. 

The boys were in a surprisingly good mood and had all agreed that we’d spend the rest of the day in London before going back to the Devildom later that night. So I made use of the bathroom on the train to freshen up as best as I could before we disembarked. 

“Have you ever been to London before this Ash?” Mammon asked me excitedly. 

“Nope! But it’s definitely been on my bucket list, never thought I’d be here with 3 demons!” I laughed. 

“HA! Well leave it to Mammon. I’m going to show you a great time!” it was an empty promise, as it didn’t occur to him and Satan and Lucifer were not going to let him have his way...as usual.


	2. Chapter 2

Despite having to listen to Mammon whine while Satan and Lucifer found common ground in bullying him, I was having a wonderful time exploring London with the unlikely trio. We did some shopping, had fish and chips for lunch, saw some sights and even went to the theater where Mammon got beat on by his brothers for being a cry baby once again. We were ending the evening at a lively little pub before heading back.

They were playing some lively music and several patrons were up dancing. “Okay Ash! Whaddya say you and I dance?” Mammon was pulling me out of my chair. While I was surprised by the gesture I was secretly excited since I loved to dance and I hadn’t been out to dance since arriving in the Devildom. 

“Yes, Ash, what do you say to us all heading onto the floor?” Lucifer said, standing to join us followed by Satan. 

“Sounds fun!” I smiled, delighted.

“ASH!” Mammon reprimanded me. “What’s the big idea huh? Why’re you two comin’ along anyway?” he growled at his brothers.

“Well it’ll be fun with all of us won’t it Ash?” Satan said, more of a statement than a question.

“No it won't! Now shoo! Go away!” Mammon started to pull me away when Satan suddenly spun me out of his hand and into his arms. 

“Mammon behave!” Lucifer scolded. “Or else you’re in for a repeat performance from earlier.” he threatened.   
  
“I hate you guys. Ruining my big night out in London with Ash…!” Mammon pouted. 

“Wow...I didn’t realize you’d be such a great dancer.” Satan commented as I found myself dancing between Lucifer and Satan. 

“Thanks! I took a few classes for fun and my girlfriends and I would hit up the clubs often enough. I hated the crowds but I loved to dance.” I laughed. “I didn’t imagine demons liked to dance.”

“You have a lot to learn about Demons, Ash…” Lucifer whispered into my ear, sending a cold shiver down my spine. 

“If Asmo hears of this he’ll be dragging you to The Fall at every chance.” Satan snickered.

“What’s The Fall?” I asked, since I wasn’t allowed to go into town without an escort there were still a lot of places I hadn’t discovered. 

“It’s the new hot club downtown.” Satan told me. “We’re all on the VIP list there but of course it’s become like a second home to Asmo.” 

“Hmmm. I see. Well I wouldn’t want to go all the time, but it could be fun to check out.” I said, excited at the prospect of something new.

“Only if you have a proper escort. It wouldn’t be a very safe place for you.” Lucifer added.

A slow song started playing and I saw Mammon sitting at our table looking miserable. I walked over to see him sending a picture of me dancing to Levi. “What are you doing?” I chided him a hand on my hip. “Just wanted to make sure someone was as miserable as me.” Mammon pouted.

“Pouting is not a good look on THE GREAT MAMMON.” I teased him, then I grabbed his hand and pulled him off the stool. “Dance with me idiot.”

Mammon dragged his feet and pretended to pout for another minute before I saw a smile creep onto his face as he pulled my body closer to his and resting his brow on mine. “Now let’s see who’s jealous by the end of the night.” Mammon said smugly. I simply rolled my eyes. 

Unbeknownst to Ash, Satan had sent Levi and Asmo a pic of her dance with Mammon.

**_“Grrrrr….it’s not fair!”_ ** Levi responded. 

  
**_“Ooooh! I know who I’m taking to The Fall with me next Friday! <3”_ ** \- Asmo


	3. Chapter 3

The next night we returned from a celebratory dinner with Lord D, to find Levi missing. After splitting up to look for him, Satan had taken me aside to confide and ask me again to make a pact with him. The whole switching bodies thing had done amazing things for their relationship and I felt like now was the right time to make the pact. 

The night took a bizarre turn as the brother’s kept disappearing one by one until it was just Lucifer and I left wandering around, after examining Levi’s room we concluded that they were sucked into another one of Levi’s simulation games. This led to me having the best heart to heart talk with Lucifer, I had such hope that this was the turning point in our relationship, I felt he was ready to hear what I had to say about Belphie. Boy was I wrong! 

Suddenly the brothers were back crowding around me in alarm at the sight of Lucifer. 

“Get away from her! All of you!” he roared at his brothers. “This human has crossed the line for the last time, I’m going to rip her limb from limb and feed her to Cereberus!” 

I was frozen to the spot, this wasn’t the first time I’d seen Lucifer lose his demon shit before but this was next level, I couldn’t understand what could have happened between him and Belphie to cause this sort of reaction. 

“Not a chance! We won’t let you hurt Ash.” Mammon stood his ground against Lucifer, taking my hand in his. Satan flanked my other side looking angry, while Asmo and Levi hung back looking worried. Beel stepped in front of me, looking angry and stricken at the same time.

“What did you say about Belphie?!” he demanded in a tone I’d never heard Beel use with anyone before.

I couldn’t help letting out a small scream when Lucifer struck Beel in the chest, almost causing him to fall. I could tell the brother’s were just as shocked to see Lucifer strike Beel of all people.  _ This was all going wrong, it wasn’t supposed to play out like this!  _ I fretted, unsure of what to do. 

Suddenly Belphie showed up out of nowhere, I had no idea how he made it out of the attic and the next thing I knew I was sitting on the couch in Luke’s room at Purgatory Hall trying to process the evening as arbitrary arguments about sleeping arrangements were being made. There was no peace to be had that evening after Diavolo took Belphie away on charges of treason. I had wanted nothing else but to help and make all the brother’s happy to be reunited with Belphegor but now I couldn’t help but think that I had only made things worse and maybe I should have listened to Lucifer all along. I didn’t know what sort of punishment Belphie might be facing but I knew the brother’s would never forgive me, except maybe Beel who would unfairly blame himself instead.

Having connected with Satan on another level that day I decided to reach out to him on my D.D.D.

**_“Diavolo took Belphie...I feel so guilty, this is all my fault!”_ **

**_5 min later…_ **

**_“We know. Lucifer is on house arrest. Don’t you dare blame yourself, this isn’t on you.”_ **

**_“I don’t know if I can...how are Asmo, Levi and Mammon doing? Do you all hate me now?”_ **

**_“Everyone is confused….and upset. I think they feel a little betrayed by you but I wouldn’t worry too much, they won’t be able to stay mad at you long….I don’t know the whole story but I don’t hold you responsible for any of it. You’re too pure to be blamed for any of this.”_ **

I felt like crying after reading that text, I hated the idea of them feeling like I betrayed them.

**_“I don’t know about being pure but thank you for trying to make me feel better. I should be the one comforting you...Thank you for talking to me.”_ **

**_“Of course. Take care of Beel for us, we’ll figure things out tomorrow. Get some rest Ash.”_ **

  
  


I felt a little bit better after chatting with Satan. Who would have figured the avatar of wrath would end up being the sympathetic ear. Beel was about to tread holes in the rug with his pacing. I went to the bathroom and changed into a pair of sweats and a tshirt that Solomon loaned me to sleep in, which struck me as odd since I’d never once seen him in casual clothing. Luckily I had my purse with me and I rummaged in it until I found an extra large chocolate bar.

I held Beel’s giant hand in my own. “Here Beel, eat this and then we’ll go to bed. We’ll figure it all out in the morning.”   


Beel nodded solemnly, quickly shoveling the whole candy bar in his mouth, chewing a couple times before swallowing. “Thanks.” he said meekly. Beel shrugged his clothes off down to his boxers, I was so depressed I couldn’t even take a moment to appreciate the sculpted masterpiece that was Beels body. With a sad sigh he crawled in next to me, I reached my arms out to him and he wrapped his arms around me, resting his head on my stomach instead of the pillow. 

“Your tummy noises are comforting like a lullaby” Beel sighed. I couldn’t help smirking at the absurdity of the statement that only someone like Beel could make. I ran my fingers gently through his hair. “Everything will be alright, we’ll figure it out tomorrow. Get some rest.” I told him, hoping that what I said wasn’t a lie.


End file.
